Hopgoblin's Magic Kingdom Adventure
Hopgoblin's Magic Kingdom Adventure (known as ホプゴブリン東京ディズニーランドの冒険, Adventures of Hopgoblin in Tokyo Disneyland in Japan) is a 1994 platformer developed and published by Konami for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System starring Hopgoblin from the Reversal of the Heart franchise and takes place in Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. It is a reskin of the Japanese exclusive Mickey No Tokyo Disneyland Daibuken. This will be rereleased into Nintendo Switch in 2019 as part of The Konami Archives Collection. Summary Hopgoblin takes a tour with his gang in Magic Kingdom, but gets in trouble with Maleficent who actually was planning to curse the Princess's, and turns Ariel and the other Princesses into Dragons and kidnaps Kyra and Eric, can Hopgoblin solve the mystery of Maleficent's curse and rescue his friends? Levels Adventureland * Pirates of the Carribean (US, JP): Boss: Shere Khan * Jungle Cruise (US, JP) - Mini-Boss: Spider-Deity * Swiss Family Treehouse (US, JP) Frontierland * Big Thunder Mountain (US, JP) - Boss: Bigfoot * Splash Mountain (US, JP) - Mini-Boss: Hunter * Country Bear Jamboree (US, JP) Liberty Square * The Haunted Mansion (US, JP) - Boss: McThatcher's ghost * Liberty Belle Steamboat (US, JP) - Mini-Boss: Hitler * The Hall of Presidents (US) Fantasyland * Peter Pan's Flight (US, JP) - Boss: Captain Hook * 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea (US) - Mini-Boss: Kraken * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (US) Tomorrowland * Space Mountain (US, JP) - Boss: G.E.A.R. (Giant Energized Airborne Robot) * Dreamflight (US) - Mini-Boss: Nightmare Goblin * Mission to Mars (US) Cinderella's Castle * Maleficent's Dungeon - Mini Boss: Imp - Final Boss: Maleficent Trivia * This is the first time Kyra's descendant Ariel makes an appearance in Reversal of the Heart franchise. * This is the second time Konami made a game for FiddleGriff Studios, with the first being Reversal of the Heart Arcade in 1992. * This has been remastered and re-released by Christian Whitehead in 2019 on the Nintendo Switch as part of The Konami Archives Collection in January 14th 2019. The remaster will also feature a mode with Ben 10 and his aliens as well! * this is the first time Hopgoblin did something without Eric or Kyra. * This is the last game to be made by Konami for the SNES to be based off a third-party franchise. * This was the first Reversal of the Heart game to have a rating from the ESRB. * The game received a Windows 95 port in 1996. * The game's box art was illustrated by Don Bluth, who worked on the original 1988 Reversal of the Dragon Heart film. * The game was released in Japan in 1995 under the name, ホプゴブリン東京ディズニーランドの冒険, Adventures of Hopgoblin in Tokyo Disneyland. * The time is actually in 4:23:49 on the game length. * This featured the Late David Ogden Stiers audio in Cogsworth's tour. * This features Ariel becoming a Dragon Princess succeeding where Kyra left off in the legacy of the Dragon Princess. * Prince Eric is exposed to be Sorron, revealing the one who was a rogue knight as a twin. * ???. * ???. 2019 Christian Whitehead Remaster The remaster was created by Christian Whitehead who also worked on a Sonic CD remaster for Sega, and worked with Konami to do the remaster of Hopgoblin's Magic Kingdom Adventure, it will be released on January 14th, 2019. Gallery i need more images! Category:Video Games Category:1994 Category:SNES Category:Konami Category:Reversal of the Dragon Heart Category:Hopgoblin